ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghost
John Doe, walked through the slums of Bludhaven. It had been a good day at his magic stand, he had taken in about $100 by doing tricks for whatever tourist or yuppie had a couple of bucks to spare. As he was walking back to his apartment he saw two men walking behind him and got the strange feeling he was being followed. He shrugged it off, after all who would be following some random kid who did magic tricks? What if they know who I actually am? he thought to himself, however unlikely it was still a possibility, and if there was even the slightest chance they knew... John waited until he crossed the street and was obscured by a passing car, then he ran, as fast as his legs would carry him, but it wasn't fast enough. The two men caught up with him and pushed him into an alley. "Hey look guys, I don't want to fight," John pleaded with the two goons, but his call for mercy had no effect. The bigger man swung his fist into John's stomach, making the young magician double over in pain. The other man went for a cheap shot while John was down, trying to kick him in the face, but John blocked it. He flipped the man over by his foot and got up into a fighting stance. "Alright guys, You asked for it." He swung at the big man, landing a hit on his upper jaw, then he kicked the other man in the head, ensuring that he would stay down. John turned around to face the big man but was greeted by a right cross that sent him flying. John got up and kicked the big man back then charged at his assailant. The man whipped out a silenced Beretta M9 as a last resort but John disarmed him and shot the man in the kneecap. The man cried out in pain as John leaned down to his level. "Why were you after me?" John asked, raising his recently acquired weapon to the man's chest, "Just a warning, I don't have much experience with guns," he taunted, trying to scare the goon. The man spat blood at John's face in reply. "Bad move," John said. He pistol whipped the man and dragged his unconscious body over to a dumpster. He looked at the other man who was still knocked out, walked over to him, and searched his body. He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles from the man's jacket and placed it in his own pocket. He walked out of the alley, placing the pistol in his back waistband but stopped suddenly when a small surveillance camera swiveled in his direction. he pulled out the 9mm and shot at the camera, putting it out of commission, then continued on his way. Back at the Cave, Batman had just seen one of his surveillance cameras in Bludhaven get shot out. He teleported to the watchtower using his communicator and walked into the teleporter room. "Get the Project in here," he barked at Martian Manhunter. "May I inquire as to why?" The Martian asked. "The Ghost has struck again." Batman replied grimly End